The use of Freon gas in aerosol dispensers has been sharply curtailed and will be even further curtailed because of adverse publicity and governmental regulation. Various substitutes for Freon used in low pressure aerosol dispensers now include carbon dioxide and various hydrocarbons. Known valve stem buttons as currently used with Freon employing dispensers have been found to be not completely satisfactory when used with the low pressure dispensers employing the substitutes referred to above: the resultant discharge is non-homogeneous, containing large drops from time to time rather than being a fine homogeneous mist. Moreover, the solid angle of dispersion at the point of discharge is reduced and as a result, the area of coverage at optimum distance from the point of discharge is reduced below that desired.
The present invention overcomes these difficulties.